The invention relates to an isolating element for a toroidal core inductor, and to a toroidal core inductor comprising an isolating element.
In order to comply with the statutory guidelines in respect of potential isolation for electrically conductive parts, it is customary to use isolating webs composed of insulating material between the current-carrying parts in toroidal core inductors.